TUAOA: Naruto Elder Scroll Chronicle
by Kage Bijuu
Summary: After the odd destruction of the Gedo Mazou Statue before it even get the chance to turn into the Juubi. Naruto and his friends including Sasuke get sucked into an odd gate that sent them into another reality and the Planet Nirn as all of them are spread out throughout the continent of Tamriel. Now all of them have to find each other and find a way home. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or the Elder Scroll Series that is owned by their respected companies and creators.

Summary: After the odd destruction of the Gedo Mazou Statue before it even get the chance to turn into the Juubi. Naruto and his friends including Sasuke get sucked into an odd gate that sent them into another reality and the Planet Nirn as all of them are spread out throughout the continent of Tamriel. Now all of them have to find each other and find a way home.

**TUAOA: Naruto Elder Scroll Chronicle**

**Chapter 1: To Nirn**

Naruto, Killer Bee, Gai, Kakashi and rest of the Shinobi alliance who have just arrived when the Gedo Mazou statue explodes in the middle of its transformation into the Juubi and it takes Tobi with it. Everyone looks on in awe as they couldn't believe they just saved the world from being under the control of a crazed mad man. Naruto looks at the spot of where the Gedo Mazou was located at, he stands by the huge crater that was left behind by some unknown destruction. The Konoha 13 with Temari, Kurotsuchi, Karui and what appears to be a restrained Sasuke with fresh scars and blood on him while he walks up to Naruto, the rest of the alliance however were busy enjoying their victory.

"Sasuke...what...why is here here?" Naruto asks, seeing Choji and Lee holding his arms and Neji's fingers are a mere inch from his shoulders, meaning that he'd disable Sasuke's arms within a second.

"Let's just say...he and his gang got in the entire army's way and leave it at that." Kiba replies.

"N-Naruto-kun...are you a-alright?" Hinata asks her crush since she believes the war is finally over, maybe she can talk it out with Naruto about her confession finally, having lived a war with the risk of dying and deciding that it's best to talk now.

"Yeah...but I'm just confused right now...Hinata." Naruto replies before everyone looks at him.

"What you mean by that? You just defeated the person that started this war!" Ino comments with a serious tone.

"No, it's not that...it's just something that feels very unnatural right now...plus, I didn't even defeat him...that wasn't me." Naruto admits, looking back at the newly formed chasm.

Meanwhile, Sasuke just stares off into the distance and is just brooding right now since he'd risk losing all function if Neji acts fast enough. So he's stuck in his small predicament, he then takes notice that the air starts to become distorted as a huge orange spiralling vortex forms right in front of him in a blink of an eye.

'What the fuck?!' Sasuke says to himself and suddenly pulled, the area flashes and causes the chasm to grow larger, already taking Naruto and a couple other of his friends. The others failed to notice since they were busy glaring at Sasuke, the sudden flash happens again and takes Sasuke and the others away and no one from the army was none the wiser to take notice of that occurrence.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, on a Planet called Nirn. There was a continent known as Tamriel which is a mystical place as there are several lands throughout Tamriel. Many of these lands are part of the Third Empire which capital is within Cyrodiil. At least it was, about 200 years ago, after Oblivion Crisis. Much of the world of Nirn has changed since then, several of the lands have broken up from Third Empire and there was a civil war brewing in one of its oldest lands. This land is called Skyrim which was home to the Nords, who are the Fair Folks. Skyrim is in the grip of civil war between two faction, the Imperial Legion and the Stormcloaks, however, that is for another time. At a place known as Whiterun, there is a building called Dragonsreach which overlooks Whiterun, it is residence of their Jarl, Balgruuf the Greater. He wears noble clothes, a pair of fur-lined boots and a gold and ruby circlet; he also has fair hair and has a large beard.

"Farengar, what is this magic ritual that you are doing anyway?" Balgruuf the Greater asks his Court Wizard while everyone else in his court watches Farengar doing something to the fire pit.

The court wizard wears a blue mage robe and a pair of matching boots. "I trying prove to your brother that I can conjure up a defensive construct to help with the city...he just said I know only a few spells." Farengar replies as the female Dunmer who is wearing custom leather armor while she stands beside Balgruuf and she slowly starts pulling out her sword.

"Irileth calm down. This could help Whiterun, so let Farengar do his thing." Balgruuf simply tells her, relaxing in his thrown.

Irileth nods and looks around. "I'd rather have a few more guards here for your protection Balgruuf." Irileth tells him.

He nods while Irileth goes to a guard, talks to him and the guard quickly leaves, after a minute, he returns with about half a dozen guards who take their posts and wait.

The Court wizard sees this and sighs, not expecting anything bad to happen and looks back, seeing his Jarl relaxed and figured he knew the same. He makes a couple of markings and starts chucking several items into the fire. The flames shift violently and colours start mixing with the flames and starts casting a new conjuring spell since he's never made a conjuring spell before. The fire explodes and earth hits the area, and a young woman in slightly vaporized black clothes and a damaged green flak jacket and a few flames burning her clothes. She coughs in pain and slowly starts getting up, a bit of blood hitting the dirty floor while the guards and people look in shock, including Farengar.

"That is one hell of a Flame Atronach." Hrongar says in confusion.

"...Whoever or whatever that is...they have bigger breasts than me..." Irileth says, raising an eyebrow.

"That is true...odd clothes as well...rather pale as well. Don't be having any ideas Hrongar!" Balgruuf says in a loud voice, gaining a couple of chuckles, even from Hrongar.

"Don't worry brother, not enough meat for me." Hrongar calls back while Farengar pats the flames away and helps the woman up, the other people and guards soon walking closer in curiosity.

"Miss, can you hear me?" Farengar asks in confusion, not sure who or what he summoned, looking at her closely and a little stunned by her eyes, a color that he's not seen in a normal person and no sign of pupils. "She...she appears to be blind." He tells them.

She looks up, her hair drifting in front of her and reveals to be Hinata, she is a bit dazed as Balgruuf made a motion with his hand and Irileth walks up to Hinata and helps her up with Farengar and guides the still dazed Hyuga girl to the nearby table.

"I have a funny feeling she not something that could normally be conjured." Balgruuf the Greater says while rubbing his chin. "Human enough...but from where?

"Irileth, please take this girl somewhere and get her a properly dress. Also help her out, she seems blind." Farengar tells her, feeling sympathy for the girl.

"I believe I have some of my wife's old clothes...she can have one." Irileth and Farengar nods, helping her up and starts guiding her. The fire explodes again, having more earth hit the floor and a long haired boy hits the ground, wearing black and orange which are heavily burnt with a couple of flames.

"...Someone mind plugging up whatever hole these brats are coming from?" Balgruuf the Greater asks while a couple of guards pull out their weapons, feeling slight worry now.

"...Certainly isn't creating helpful defenses." Hrongar says, looking at the blond as he slowly gets up, a bit of blood dripping from his forehead.

"What...where...who...where the hell am I?" Naruto wonders with a painful grunt, a little confused by what just happened.

"You are in Whiterun, standing in my home in Dragonsreach...and you're bringing dirt in." Balgruuf the Greater tells the blond.

"...What? Sorry...when...how did I get here?" Naruto asks the person, trying to figure out what's going on.

"I believe my Court Wizard might have something to do with it." Balgruuf tells him. "He tried to summon a Flame Atronach and he seemed to summon people...could be a malfunction for all we know." He tells the boy, rubbing his chin with interest.

"What? What is a Court Wizard?" Naruto asks with confusion and rubs his head, feeling like there's something ringing in his head.

"He's the one touching up your girlfriend...or companion." Was the Jarl's reply and points at the Court Wizard as he and Irileth look at him, a little confused.

Naruto looks as carefully, a little woozy and sees him holding Hinata, he was about to argue, but he stops, remembering the times people yelled at him for helping a woman by physically touching them. "You better help...Hinata." Naruto tells them, standing up and tilts his head in pain.

"We were about to." Irileth tells him, starting to walk again since he's in less immediate attention than Hinata.

"What is your name young man?" Balgruuf asks, sitting forward and having just gained Hinata's name which seemed foreign to the lands.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto replies.

"Okay Uzumaki, I take it you know the blind lass?" Balgruuf asks since he called her by her name, or at least what they assume is her name.

"Why are you calling me Uzumaki? It's Naruto for my first name, it's just we pronounce out last name first." Naruto tells her and takes notice of the Jarl's question.

"Wait...what blind lass?" Naruto asks, wondering who he's talking about.

"Yes, sorry boy for getting your name mix up. And that blind lass, remember." He tells Naruto, pointing at Hinata before she left the room and makes Naruto a little confused. "Our Court Wizard told us that she's blind." He tells Naruto.

"Um...Hinata isn't blind...why would you think that?" Naruto asks as everyone in the room looks at him in confusion, but shrugs at that.

"Sure young lad, whatever you say." The Jarl tells him as he was taking his Court Wizard's word than the boy's, also thinking that the young lass probably does everything by herself so she doesn't be a burden on anyone and Naruto didn't think she was blind.

"Anyway...seeing as there are two people that we've never seen before...where did you come from? You seem too young to have come from Sovngarde...if the Wizard did summon from another plane of existence or whatever the Wizard said. " Hrnongar says and looks at Naruto with slight confusion.

"Wait, this is not one of the Elemental Nation?" Naruto asks in confusion.

"No...I haven't heard of...'Elemental' Nations'. Have you heard of this Proventus?" Balgruuf asks his steward who is an Imperial wearing a fine set of clothes with a matching pair of boots.

"No, I don't think so Jarl. For all we know, he could be lying about all this and he could be one of the Stormcloaks." Proventus says as Naruto glares at him, not liking being called a liar.

"I'm not a liar..." Naruto tells the steward with slight anger in his voice.

"You might not be a liar...but you did arrive very weirdly coming out of portal that Farengar made...It is kind of hard to trust someone like that. The lass before won't be considered a threat...you however seem more serious and experienced by the looks of your eyes. I may have a task for you to do." Balgruuf tells Naruto, looking carefully at Naruto and thinks he's able to perform a task for the young lad as he going to test the lad moral.

"What do you want me to do?" Naruto asks, getting a little tired of doing things.

"If I'm going to listen to the rest of what you have to say, you have to prove to me you can be trusted. So I what you to kill Farengar." The Jarl tells him and makes both his steward and brother look at him in shock while the guards were confused, before Naruto becomes confused.

"Why in the world you want me to kill someone?" Naruto asks him.

"Don't you want revenge for getting dragged here from want ever place you came from, all this happened because Farengar tried to prove to my brother that he can make better defenses." The Jarl informs him and waits.

"I...I won't kill someone I don't even know, and I don't kill someone for revenge." Naruto informs the Jarl and knows that would only breed hatred.

"Are you sure that your answer young lad?" Balgruuf asks, sitting forward and looks at Naruto with serious eyes.

"Yes, that's my answer, and if you try to force me to do it, I am going to fight you and everyone else in here before I rescue Hinata as well, believe it." Naruto tells him and feels the Nine Tails chakra going through his system, ready for combat. He suddenly jumps at the sound of laughter coming from the Jarl.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You got guts to stand up to me, especially when you're outnumbered. I like that in a person, so you pass." Balgruuf the Greater informs Naruto, making him confused.

"If you where to actually go through with killing Farengar, I'd have signaled my guards put an arrow through your head. However, if you refused the order and even said you would rescue the lass as well which prove to me that you have strong morals. So now tell me what this 'Elemental Nation' is, the thing that you spoke of before?" Balgruuf the Greater asks, seeing the guards relax.

"Well from what I know about the Elemental Nation each one of the countries are located in land with one of the five elemental in it name. Also inside those country are Kage and Lords that watch over them." Naruto half-heartily said as he really don't know much about the Elemental Countries and he wish Jiraiya explain things to him.

Xxxxx

In dimension that looks like the inside of a plague ridden, pus infested stomach and bowels. As there was infected flesh everywhere. Cancerous tumor growing out of the stomach walls. Diseased people moving through the stomach and bowels. Infected blood coming off the wall. Corpses everywhere as well. This realm is the lowest form in Oblivion known as the Pits. This realm was ruled over by the Daedric Prince Preyite. A portal open up as the Gedo Mazou walked out of the portal. A green dragon was watching this new intruder.

"Is that one of the other princes invading my realm?" the dragon spoke as it turn out to be Preyite as he was preparing to comfort the intruder in his realm.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: This is my new story as this one be different from other Naruto/Skyrim fics. Plus I hope all of you enjoy this fic as well. Also can any of you figure out where the others will be out.

Thank you Sleepless Demon for Beta Reading and improving on the scenes as well. You are the best buddy.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or the Elder Scroll Series that is owned by their respected companies and creators. I don't own Kristian he is own by UnitedOspery1991.

Summary: After the odd destruction of the Gedo Mazou Statue before it even get the chance to turn into the Juubi. Naruto and his friends including Sasuke get sucked into an odd gate that sent them into another reality and the Planet Nirn as all of them are spread out throughout the continent of Tamriel. Now all of them have to find each other and find a way home.

TUAOA: Naruto Elder Scroll Chronicle

Chapter 2: Meeting the Dragonborn Part 1

The Gedo Mazou is moving through the Pits as the statue twitches very severely, like something was happening to it body. It keeps on moving through the pits when it suddenly hears something like flapping wings. It scans the area and a green dragon flies towards the Gedo Mazou as it unleash a putrid fire breath at the Gedo Mazou which engulf half of it body.

"I don't know which of the Daedric Prince you are, but you not going to take over my realm." Preyite informs him, angered by the intruder known as the Gedo Mazou which is twice its size. Lightning starts covering the Gedo Mazou as suddenly it unleash a lightning storm and Preyite starts dodging them, being surprisingly quick, despite its look. Preyite responds by unleashing a barrage of green fireballs which hit Gedo Mazou. "Why won't you fall?" Preyite wonders as his toxic fireball would have fallen any creature and hurt some of the Daedric Prince, even if they were stronger than him. He was not to be taken lightly.

Suddenly, the spikes on Gedo Mazou's back started glowing. It soon releasing a major lightning blast which hits Preyite as this causes him to falls into the putrid acidic pit. The Gedo Mazou slowly approaches Preyite downed form, it grabs the dragon and then it put the Daedric Prince in a massive bear hug. It keeps the pressure up, slowly crushing the dragon while it thrashes round and uses its teeth to bite into the hard skin of Gedo Mazou, up until there was the sound of bones breaking. Gedo Mazou releases Preyite, seeing it collapse and tries to move, but Gedo Mazou steps on the dragon's neck and grabs its head, pulling hard and crushes its neck, killing the Daedric Prince.

The statue looks at the corpse and releases it, seeing it lay motionless and the body of the statue cracks, having light explode and soon consume the area round it. The Gedo Mazou statue has shown to have changed into a new form. It possessed a grotesque bulb-like body much larger than Gyūki and Kurama, with spiky protrusions growing out of its back, and a wide, cavernous mouth with multiple rows of sharp, pointed teeth as well as a spiked chin. It also has long arms and claw like hands, but no visible hind-legs. It has dark veins similar to those of a plant all over its body, and the endings of its tails resembled leaf buds. The Gedo Mazou finally finishes its transformation as now became the Juubi: Larva Form. The Juubi looks up as it massive eye was staring at the corpse of Preyite, it's coming back down as the Juubi opens its mouth wide as and quickly sinks its teeth into Preyite, somehow making its jaw opening wide and slowly consumes it, almost whole. Its tail then starts developing a very weird looking growth on the end of it. The Juubi then starts as it opened it mouth and roars as part of the realm shatter as the tailed beast enters into the portal. It just leaves behind the empty Pit realm without a Daedric Prince to rule it, slowly shifting and changing, becoming much more disgusting as everything starts to rot and maggots start appearing all over the Pit.

Xxxxxx

Naruto and Hinata walk into the main town of Whiterun which is just a short walk from Dragonsreach, word started to spread about them since the guards couldn't keep their mouths closed about the strange event. While the two walk down the streets, wearing spare clothes the Jarl allowed them to have, they could here a few words coming here and there.

"See that guy the one with the blonde hair he must be tainted with those scars." One whispers.

"The Blind Lass must be using him as his helper." Another whispers.

"Such a cute couple." A woman says, not whispering.

"That Blonde is so handsome. That Blind girl doesn't know what she has." Another woman says, not noticing Naruto smirk a little.

"The blind girl is gorgeous. That Blonde doesn't even deserve her." A male villager said as Hinata got closer to Naruto to feel protected while Naruto growls at the crowd.

"Hinata don't worry about any of them, alright?" He asks, gaining a shy nod from Hinata, blushing a little. "Now let's try and find out if our friends are somewhere nearby." Naruto tells her, wondering if any of his friends were taken. They start hearing people talk, mentioning an odd person entering the village a little whiles back, the two start to wonder since they're considered odd and wonder if the odd person is part of his group.

"Did you hear about Helgen?" Someone asks another person, being within ear shot of the two.

"Said it was destroyed by a Dragon." The other claims.

"A Dragon? Are you crazy to think they exist?" The person asks.

"It's true; the survivor is at the inn he saw it happen." The other person claims, picking up an axe and a lump of wood before stepping away, finding it a little insulting to be called crazy. Naruto and Hinata look at each other and proceed to the inn.

At the inn, they enter and see that most of the patrons were being rowdy. In the back they saw a man drinking liquor straight from the bottle. He seemed to stand out more than the others, apart from a gruff looking man with a battleaxe. They walk over to the bar, seeing if they can find out who or if the strange person was here. "As I told you, I am the Kristian of the North. I travel the...the world for the riches...for the adventure...for the eternal glory and, let us not forget, for all the pretty girls. Of course that got me in trouble with my previous commander." The man says to no one, sounding a little drunk and using his hands a lot, almost like he was trying to cast a spell, but the smell of rum seemed to dispel that if that was possible. Just as he finishes, Hinata and Naruto stop next to him, looking at the innkeeper. Kristian looks round, seeing the two and spots Hinata, he stands goes to finish his bottle, but finds it empty. "Why is there never enough?" He wonders, standing up and staggers a little. "...That could be the reason..." He says while walking quickly stepping between Naruto and Hinata."Hello there Beautiful, where have you been all my life?" The man asks, his hand somehow landing on her behind. Hinata, being the girl and starts getting nervous when someone compliments her.

So she did what she normally does. "KYAAAAAH" With a loud scream she Juken Kristian, causing him to fly and crash over a couple of people, after a minute, the people get up, all in pain while people look at Hinata, surprised by her strength.

A groan came from Kristian, also gaining annoyed glares from the two he crashed into. "Alright...it's a good thing I'm drunk...and I know I deserved that. Sorry lass. As I said, I am Kristian, pirate captain and former member of the Imperial Legion, up until my captain's wife seduced me...might've been me actually. Was a great time till he caught us. I was on the executioner's block until that dragon came; I nearly lost my head to the executioner.

Naruto deciding to at least be civil and reaches his hand over to him and helped him to the counter and lets him lean on there. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this Hinata Hyuga." He replies, shaking the man's hand.

"Right, so what do you two love birds want from me?" Kristan asks as his body slightly more painful than it originally was, even with his drunk nerves.

The two blushes, but Naruto was the first to recover. "I didn't want anything from you, we were going to ask the innkeeper about the strange person that came from a place...called Helgen?" Naruto responds.

"You've found him." Kristan tells them, rubbing his chest.

Naruto nods, a little surprised and saddened that the person wasn't one of their friends. "So...umm...have you seen anyone out there with these headbands, or something similar" Naruto asks, showing him his headband.

Kristian looks at the headband, seeing the spiral encrusted headband. "I might have. What's in it for me?"

Hinata thinks for a second. "W-Well...I b-believe we could t-talk to the Jarl to get you a p-pardon...-since you d-did mention about b-being e-executed for...seeing your C-Captain."

Kristian thought about it since he was supposed to go to the Jarl anyway to deliver the message of the Dragon attack. He was about to respond when the door opens again. Several Imperial guards and a Captain walk in. "If anyone who has seen this man." He begins, holding up a wanted poster. "Please inform the Imperials or the local guard, any information that will lead to his imprisonment will be handsomely rewarded. Those harboring him will be arrested."

Kristian looks and suddenly looks away, a little surprised since it's a picture of him and he gets up. "I'll consider it, but right now, I have to leave right now." He tells her, taking a small scroll and starts moving across the edge of the room, keeping the scroll blocking his face.

"He's right there." One of the people that Kristian knocked into says, pointing at the man at the edge of the room.

Kristian stops and looks and sweats a little, seeing the Imperial guards walk his way, looking serious and wanting to capture him. Naruto and Hinata step forward and get in their way, standing in front of Kristian. "Tell me people." Kristian began, looking round and knew there were a few Stormcloak supporters. "The Imperials aren't suppose to be here, the Jarl of Whiterun is known to be keeping away from the war, so isn't it true...they're trespassing?" Kristian asks, seeing the Imperials walk towards them.

The man with the iron armor and battleaxe grabs one of the Imperials and smashes them in the face. A few more people jump on the Imperials and a fight soon breaks up, chairs are being thrown and mugs are being used as hammers. Kristian quickly walks, stepping over a knocked over Imperial and quickly enters the kitchen. Naruto is busy blocking a few attacks while Hinata easily avoids all contact, following Kristian.

Kristian looks round, walking easily down the path and spots a bottle of rum, bending down and a helmet flies over his head before he stands up with the bottle. He walks round the fire while a Redguard looks in fear at the fight inside the inn. Kristian grabs a bottle of Argonian Ale without looking and starts walking, soon having Hinata follow him. They walk out the side door, hearing the fight inside the Inn. The two walk away quickly, Hinata believing Naruto was right behind her before the doors smash open and Naruto flies out, having been used as a battling ram. Naruto quickly rubs his head and runs, knowing Hinata left with Kristian. He soon makes his way and stops when he reaches Hinata while walking towards Dragonsreach.

"Okay, I don't know if I have seen anyone with those weird headbands of yours at Helgen. But I think I saw an odd Redguard get sent away from the city, most likely heading out to the wildness." Kristian comments.

"It might be someone we know..." Naruto says, unsure what a Redguard is.

"But they might be long gone by now." Hinata comments as both of them start walking as all three of them were reaching Dragonsreach. They were going to talk to the Jarl as Naruto and Hinata remembers both Jarl and his court were discussing something.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, in Solitude and in the Temples of the divines, a portal opened up as falling out of it were both Sakura and Sai. Both of them land on the ground in great confusion, feeling nauseous. Sakura manages to land on her butt as she was in pain not because of the landing, but the fact that Sai is atop of her.

"Sai get off me!" Sakura orders as she pushes the Former ROOT ANBU off her body. Both of them soon get up as both of their clothes were in very good condition. Both of them get up, wondering where they are and start walking, soon seeing the entrance, they walk out, hoping to find out where they were. They find themselves in a courtyard and Sakura takes notice of a large gathering which she is very familiar with.

"What is this?" Sai asks, seeing many people enjoying themselves and wearing fine clothes.

"This is what people call a wedding." Sakura tells Sai who looks round and smiles a little, enjoying the merriment of the people.

"What is a wedding?" Sai asks, slightly confused and wonders if it's a gathering or special occasion.

"It is the only most single important day of any woman's life. It when a woman gets married to the man...or woman that she loves." Sakura explains as both of them see a man and woman on the upper balcony.

"Good people of Solitude." The woman says as Sakura takes notice, smiling at her lovely dress, almost like she's royalty. "My husband Aesgir and I thank you for coming to our reception. We thank you for sharing the love we have for each other." The woman continues as Sai keeps on watching the wedding event, although he notices some movements from above, near a statue above the couple. "May you all be as happy in your lives as I know I will be in mine. Thank you again for every-." The woman was going to finish, but suddenly, the statue falls off and crushes the wife and everyone in the wedding is shocked. They all take notice of a figure wearing black and red before it flees as some of the guards about rush in to kill or capture the intruder. They try to find him, but they couldn't before screams from behind are heard, looking and see an Argoinain appear before them like he just came out of the shadows, quickly stabbing through them while fleeing. Sakura is in shock as she couldn't believe someone would just assassinate a woman at her wedding, which was suppose to be the happiest day of her life.

"Oh my gods! My wife! My beautiful wife!" Aesgir yells in fear as he cries for his wife. Sakura then spots that Argonian, a little confused by the reptile since she's never seen one, but right now, she doesn't care. She knows it was laughing at that poor women misfortune. Sakura quickly rushes forward with her fist held high, chasing after the Argonian while Sai is unsure how to react, knowing that Sakura is enraged and unsafe to get in her way. He hears movement and looks, seeing someone holding a bow, wearing similar armor to the Argonian, quickly vanishing since everyone is focused on the Argonian. A minute later and Sakura is close enough and launches her fist at him, the lizard assassin takes notice of her as he raises his sword.

"You're going to pay you lizard freak!" Sakura shouts as she lashes out as her fist smash through his sword and crash right into his right arm as it sent him flying into the air, screaming in pain as his right arm is broken as he vanish into thin air.

"That pink haired lass has amazing strength!" One of the surviving guards says as all of them went off to search for the intruder, but they couldn't find him. The only thing left was a few green scales that came off of the lizard man's arm when Sakura struck him.

"I going to track those guy down and bring them to justice." Sakura proclaims.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well as all of you can see one of the Daedric Prince is dead as he was killed and devoured by the Juubi. Plus something odd happen to the Pits as it started to rot and decay now. Plus Naruto and Hinata meet what one would think is the Kristian. If all of you have play the game you know know why. Also Sakura now what to bring justice against a certain group.

Thank you Sleepless Demon for Beta reading this chapter and helping improve the scenes as well. Also thank you UnitedOspery1991 for making that scene. Both of you two are the best buddy ever.


End file.
